


Vampire Teacher

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Vampire Teacher

Clint has essentially become a teacher.  
He has centuries of experience.  
Centuries worth of time.  
To study a lot of things.  
He has garnered knowledge from various fields.  
Shield after learning his secret,   
Often asks his opinion.  
Science, Art, Literature, History, Technology.  
He has studied it all.  
Has in depth knowledge.  
He also knows about fighting.  
Swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, guns and other weapons.  
So Clint is the Teacher of the Avengers.  
always guiding them.


End file.
